


预知梦

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 本文又名，王师父的幻死症。又又名，SW官方小说不正确读后感。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	预知梦

**Author's Note:**

> 我开始搬文了，可喜可贺

当预知梦第一次出现的时候，欧比旺并不是很清楚自己看到了什么。

那时的他还是跟在奎刚·金大师后面亦步亦趋的学徒，过长的学徒辫垂在颈侧，作为他仍然没能成为一名武士的证明。尽管熟知他的人会夸赞他的耐心，但随着好友们一个接着一个通过试炼，欧比旺确实开始担忧了起来。他早就过了人类成年的岁数。如果师父一直认为他没做好准备，那么，他会在更久以后，甚至是三十岁的时候仍旧是一名学徒吗？  
他用了比过去更多的时间练习光剑与冥想。除开这两件事之外，他似乎到哪儿都步履匆匆，对什么都提不起兴趣。然而，欧比旺始终没能得到他想要的进步。在某个深夜，他梦到一个身着黑色长袍的高大身影。那人举着鲜红的，西斯的光剑向他走来。欧比旺没来由的意识到他是附近唯一的绝地。这意味着没有师父，没有富有经验的武士，甚至没有朋友帮忙，他只能靠自己对抗西斯。他点亮了自己的光剑，迎上前去。  
欧比旺猛地睁开双眼，发现自己仍然躺在熟悉的卧室里，被柔软的床单与原力包围。他松了一口气，向窗外望去，科洛桑浸没在夜色之中。天亮之前，他还能再休息一会儿。欧比旺调整了一下姿势，拉高不知什么时候被他掀到一边去的薄毯。他思索着自己的梦境，对战西斯时他用双手持剑，并且他总是觉得梦里自己的手脚好像不听使唤。西斯的光剑砍向他的肩侧，而他甚至没有抵抗。最后他就像是被掐断的全息通讯似的消失，或者说，醒来。  
几天后，当他试着和班特谈起自己的经历（欧比旺不怎么想麻烦奎刚，而班特……班特就是刚好出现在他身边），那个蒙·卡拉马利女孩给了他一个安慰性质的拥抱，然后告诉他也许不应该对自己这么严苛。“你只是太累了，欧比旺。你总是担心自己不够优秀，不能打败西斯，所以才会梦到这些。”

如果一切真像这么简单就好了。几天后，他从同样的噩梦中惊醒。这次西斯似乎开口说了什么，欧比旺并不能确定，因为对方的脸始终隐藏在黑暗之中。他只听见了一个单词，Master.  
Master，欧比旺无意识地重复。这很需要一番理解。长久以来，他的目标就只是成为一名绝地武士，他还没有奢求更多，没理由梦见自己收徒弟或者成为大师。如果这是一个预知梦的话……那可真是太糟了……欧比旺瑟缩了一下，比起培育一位西斯，并且被光剑砍死，他宁愿一辈子只当学徒。

在纳布星，当欧比旺注视着师父用最后的力气嘱咐他将天选之子培养成绝地，而不久之后，当预言里的孩子仰起头，满是期待地看向他的时候，欧比旺发现自己很难说“不”。

最开始的那几年，欧比旺的内心仍然被疑虑所占据。和扎布拉克人的对战使他短暂地接触了黑暗面，而奎刚的死几乎就没有从他脑中消失过。他持续地梦见塔纳布的火甲虫巢，以及杀死他师父的决斗。当然还有他自己的，作为一个刚刚削去学徒辫的年轻人，他过早得知了自己的死讯。在一场和西斯的斗争中丧命，就像他的师父一般。  
安纳金很快就发现了他的异常。即使九岁才开始训练，天选之子的感应能力也远超常人。但是当安纳金问起他的所想时，欧比旺又怎么能真的把一切原原本本地告诉自己的学徒呢？当欧比旺意识到预知梦的存在后，他就再也没有向任何人提起这件事。即便安纳金有时会向他抱怨“你从不告诉我你在想什么”，欧比旺也依然没有改变自己的做法。

这是关于他一个人的预言。是的，除了原力平衡的预言之外，天选之子的师父也拥有一条小小的预言，尽管这预示着死亡。

欧比旺尽己所能地教导安纳金，不光是为了完成预言什么的，他也是在为自己做打算。他不能让这男孩倒向黑暗面。几次任务过后，欧比旺放下了自己的担忧。即便预知梦所言非虚，向他举起光剑的西斯也不会是安纳金。有时候欧比旺甚至能和学徒开开玩笑，说自己迟早要死在年轻人的疯狂驾驶上。  
相较而言，欧比旺对自己的命运简直漠不关心——因为早已得知。他更在乎安纳金的安危。他想知道安纳金作为天选之子，能否避开一切伤害。要不了多久，委员会就会安排安纳金执行独立任务了，他能准备好吗？

欧比旺确信自己听到了叮叮咣咣的声音。他推开门，不出意外的看见自己学徒的房间里还亮着灯。即便安纳金能在他起身的那一刻感应到他的存在，欧比旺依然按照礼节敲了敲门。“不觉得现在忙活这些有点晚了吗？”  
“师父。”安纳金放下了手上的螺丝刀，抱歉的一笑。“我只是睡不好罢了。”  
“发生了什么？”欧比旺问，他在堆满机械零件的地毯上给自己找了个地方坐下。他需要和安纳金谈谈，这两天他总觉得眼前的年轻人有些心不在焉。  
安纳金提到了自己的梦境，有关他的母亲。欧比旺不确定这是不是一个预知梦，而且，就算这是一场预见，绝地规则也是要他学会放手的。“所有的梦都会过去的，你预见的不一定是现实。”欧比旺说，他几乎要举出实例。他也曾因为预知梦而担忧，但现在他遇到的第一位西斯尊主已经被他杀死，而他的徒弟是原力中最为耀眼的存在。  
最终欧比旺没有将秘密宣之于口，安纳金已经在为他的母亲而担心了，没必要再告诉他有关他师父死亡的信息。

施密死了，充满内疚地，欧比旺重又开始相信。

那些无生命的力量总能轻易找到他的弱点。欧比旺心想，他在陪安纳金去伊冷的时候就是这样。试炼本该针对他的学徒，而长满水晶的山洞却也不吝惜让他再经历一遍幻境之苦。兹古拉的西斯神庙则让他看到更多。这一次欧比旺不再是那个面对西斯的人，他像个误入舞台的观众，一头撞进了预知梦里。  
他出现在某个大型的舰船上，接着他看到了自己，虽然苍老了许多但他知道那就是自己。另一个欧比旺简直比奎刚还要老。35岁的欧比旺估算着两人相貌的差距，判断自己差不多还能再活二十年。然后他看向西斯，那人的每一寸身体都包裹在厚重的制服之下。这就是他之前怎么都看不清西斯外貌的原因。欧比旺试图弄清楚更多，这是一个全新的西斯，比安纳金甚至是奥加纳议员还要高大。他不确定绝地的学徒中是不是有这么一号人的存在。如果他能获取确切的信息并且提前向绝地委员会预警——  
屈服吧，屈服吧，绝地，屈服吧。  
西斯的声音向他低吟，将欧比旺拖入黑暗更深处。  
当欧比旺再次醒来时，他可以确定两件事。第一、他不会死在兹古拉，还不到时间；第二、如果他不再收徒，那么他可以避免预知梦的发生。

“再见，老朋友。愿原力与你同在。”  
前往尤塔帕的航程中，不知怎的，欧比旺又想起了他那个梦。

和地表流淌着岩浆的穆斯塔法不同，纳沙答正处在暴雨的覆盖之下。根据舰船停靠处服务员的说法，“黑暗季节到来了。”欧比旺重复着她的话以示赞同。  
他到这来是为了卖掉格里弗斯的飞船，换两张前往塔图因的船票。而且，有传言绝地大师索尔姆和特拉·萨也曾出现在这里。和尤达大师分别后，欧比旺就没有再见到任何一个绝地，他不知道像他一样的幸存者会有多少。  
帕西希普服务员给他指了一条极麻烦的路，欧比旺抱着卢克在人群中穿行。他必须尽快离开，以免被帝国军队发现行踪。欧比旺忍不住想起多年前他第一次来到纳沙答，也是如此匆忙。他来是为了救出被奴隶贩子克莱恩俘获的安纳金。对那时的他而言，没有什么能更糟了——他的学徒被人抓走，而他昔日的好友西丽则改换姓名，成了恶人的帮凶。后来安纳金杀死了克莱恩，而西丽被证实不过是执行了一次卧底任务。  
欧比旺摇了摇头，那时所有人都认为安纳金解放了纳沙答。 梅兹和贝芮这么说，帕尔帕廷也是这么说。数十年之后，这里并没有变好。奴隶工厂变成了走私者的天堂，克莱恩的权力又交由别人行使，最高议长成了西斯皇帝，而安纳金……  
安纳金死了。欧比旺任由他死去。  
欧比旺总会不经意地为安纳金辩护。还是学徒的费鲁斯提醒过他，尤达大师也曾提醒过他。就连帕德梅也坚信他是爱着安纳金的。欧比旺坚守着自己的秘密度过了生命的一半，没想到却在不经意之间永远改变了命运。成为绝地委员会的一员后，欧比旺就不再收徒了。唯一一个会称他为“师父”的人被他留在穆斯塔法的烈焰之中。预知梦中的西斯永远不会出现。

几个月后，他的梦境又回来了。欧比旺挣扎着醒来，他的全息投影——整间小屋里少有的贵重物品——已经打开。欧比旺看到了他的前学徒，现任维达勋爵，那个将会杀死他的西斯。不知为何，欧比旺感到一股病态的解脱。他曾经为安纳金的死亡而悲痛，他曾经为安纳金的未来而担忧。而现在他已经没什么可做的了，他将会留在塔图因，照看卢克直到既知的死亡降临。

留给他的时间不多了。登上千年隼的时候，欧比旺这么想着。塔图因的老隐士“本”很少照镜子，而现在他能透过飞船的舷窗看见自己的倒影。尽管还没到奎刚过世的年纪，欧比旺看起来已经比他的师父还要老了。正如他梦里所显示的一般。  
奇怪的是，他并不想抗争。换做从前，他至少会做出尝试，像他的前学徒会做的那样。十九年的隐居生活似乎彻底磨平了欧比旺的棱角。他任由命运将自己推至——现在他知道这里不是什么大型舰船，而是死星。  
欧比旺跟随原力的指引前往命定之地。当他试图躲避暴风兵的搜捕时，欧比旺觉得自己轻松的像是回到了克隆人战争早期。当时的他一定不会相信，在死亡如影随形的年代，他和安纳金的关系反而是最好的。那时候绝地仍是和平的卫士，所有的朋友都还活着，而他们在为同样的理想战斗。  
每一个预知梦似乎都是对今天的排演，欧比旺看着维达从远处走来。尽管这是他们多年来第一次真正意义上的见面，但欧比旺早已熟知了维达的每一个动作甚至是每一次呼吸。他想起自己多年前的愿望。他希望他死的时候，安纳金能在他的身边。

梦境并不确切。如有可能，欧比旺想要告诉过去的自己，维达的原话是，“离开你的时候我只是一个学徒，而现在我成了大师”。所以那句Master并不全然是他想象的那样。而且欧比旺也不是唯一的绝地，他在原力中感应到了卢克，年轻的天行者，拥有和他父亲一样的力量。卢克就在这附近。还有莱娅，尽管他们相处的时间并不长，但欧比旺知道，假以时日她也会成为一名优秀的绝地。  
欧比旺在光剑的交锋中注视着维达……安纳金……他的挚友，他的爱人。他曾经向无数人隐瞒真相，但在心里，他从未把维达和安纳金当作两个人。即使是现在，维达在原力中的存在愤怒而扭曲，像是一颗小型兹古拉星球。欧比旺仍能感觉到属于安纳金的部分隐匿其中，你不能分开他们就像你不能晒干大海里的盐。安纳金说他离开的时候只是学徒，那是什么时候？是他和阿米达拉议员秘密结婚的时候，是他刚从失去手臂的迷睡中醒来在医疗室咆哮着他的愤恨的时候，还是他把关于母亲的预知梦告诉欧比旺而欧比旺告诉他“梦过段时间就会好”的时候？  
欧比旺本以为自己传授的是经验之谈。在他还不那么老的时候，他以为顺其自然就能阻止更大的灾祸。安纳金则走向了全然不同的道路。但最终选择似乎不那么重要，你预见的事情总会发生。欧比旺调整了自己的呼吸，收起光剑。西斯的剑刃划破空气，就像他之前无数次梦见的那样。欧比旺看向安纳金，最后一眼。

如果这就是回归原力的时刻，那么他准备好了。

END


End file.
